Greengrass Garden
by Thaly Black
Summary: Son hermanas. La gente dice que casi podrían pasar por gemelas. Pero Astoria y Daphne son mucho más que eso la una para la otra. Porque cuando cuesta conciliar el sueño, viene bien el roce amable de una hermana. Femmslash. Incesto.
1. Doblando calcetines

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. No robes. O te mato. :D_

_Este fic, que constará de dos capítulos, contiene femmslash, así que, si no quieres leerlo, o no te gusta esa temática, ya sabes donde está el botón para irse. Sin embargo, si quieres intentarlo, adelante. No duele. Al menos, no mucho._

_Así mismo, contesta al reto_ _Femmslash I_ _de la comunidad de_ Livejournal **Crack and Roll**. _Podéis pasaros. Está genialísima. A parte... en este fic contiene incesto. No es nada demasiado explícito, al menos, en este capítulo; pero está tatuado con una M por el siguiente. A los que decidáis quedaros, feliz lectura._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Doblando calcetines**

* * *

La luz entra casi tímida por entre las largas cortinas de seda blanca, y Daphne dobla calcetines en su dormitorio, mientras oye como su hermana toca el piano. La melodía es rápida, agitada, casi violenta; y sin embargo sabe que Astoria está tocando las teclas con la delicadeza con que las acariciaría un amante.

Suspira dos veces. Su hermana va a tener que irse. Se casa. Con Malfoy.

No puede decir que le caiga mal el chico, porque no estaría siendo justa; pero le caería mejor si no se llevase a Astoria de su lado.

Pero le daba igual. Sabía que la iba a echar de menos, pero no podía notarlo.

Unos pasos apresurados subiendo por las escaleras. _Por el dorado Merlín, sólo tiene diecisiete años_. Y ella, como siempre, fingiendo que no se percata de su presencia, hasta que Astoria entra por la puerta, con un ruidoso _BUUUUUUUUUU_, que no asusta a nadie, y menos a Daphne.

-A veces me pones de los nervios.-dice la mayor, dejando los calcetines sobre la cama y girándose hacia su hermana.

Todos dicen que Astoria es su vivo retrato, que las dos son rubias, y las dos tienen los ojos verdes. Pero Daphne logra ver las diferencias. Esas diferencias que van más allá del carácter de mil demonios de su hermana. Su pelo es más pajizo que el de su hermana, que es dorado con tintes cobrizos; y sus ojos, los suyos son verde hierba, los de Astoria verde aguamarina. Son completamente diferentes, pese a lo que diga la gente.

Los dedos de Astoria se mueven como cuando toca el piano. Rápidos, casi agitados… casi violentos. Y al mismo tiempo siempre son delicados. Suaves. Muy suaves. Con ese tipo de suavidad que hace enloquecer a Daphne. Que la lleva del cielo al infierno en cuestión de diez minutos.

Astoria levanta la ceja derecha, levemente, mirando a su hermana, con un rictus burlón en sus labios carnosos. Los de Daphne son más finos.

-Y de lo que no es nerviosa también… ¿o no?-Daphne se jura a sí misma que la voz de su hermana no es sensual, no es incitante, que no está desatando las lazadas de su autocontrol, premeditadamente.

Se gira y empieza a guardar los calcetines en un cajón de la cómoda. Pero su hermana se acerca, y con una sonrisa, cierra el cajón, con un movimiento de cadera, le quita los calcetines de las manos y los tira sobre la cama.

Daphne abre mucho los ojos, y la sonrisa de su hermana se vuelve sibilina. Casi depredadora.

-¿Cierras tú o cierro yo?-pregunta con voz de terciopelo, arrastrando las palabras, como si estuviese pasando la lengua por la columna vertebral de Daphne.

-Ast, no es una buena idea-susurra Daphne.-Mamá está en casa, y papá llegará de un momento a otro, con los Malfoy, para tu compromiso, ya sabes…

La sonrisa de la más pequeña se hace un poco más grande, y agita la varita en dirección a la puerta, para cerrarla, y luego empuja a su hermana sobre la cama, haciendo que cayese sin aliento, antes de trepar, como una pantera, predadora, encima de ella, y acorralarla.

-¿Sabes, hermanita?-susurra, acariciando con mechones de su melena dorada la naricilla respingona de Daphne.-Estoy empezando a pensar que no me quieres-susurra, con una mano reptando, cual serpiente, por debajo de la falda de su hermana.

Daphne cierra los ojos cuando su hermana empieza a hacerle cosquillas en la cara interna del muslo derecho.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esas tonterías, Ast?-la voz de Daphne es apenas un murmullo.

-Oh, vamos… estoy de coña…-dice Astoria con una sonrisa…

-Eres imbécil, completamente…-dice Daphne con disgusto, apartando a su hermana de un empujón.-Pero aún así, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, idiota…-dice Astoria con una traviesa sonrisa, antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

_Bueno. Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que a mi me sorprendió gratamente, tal vez por el hecho de que me gustó escribir femmslash, o de que conecté con Astoria. El caso es que me estoy aficcionando a ese personaje, y al de Daphne también._

_Si os ha gustado, o si os ha parecido una aberración, dadle al go, y gracias por leerme._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	2. La vela derretida

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no son míos. Son de Rowling. La historia si que es mía, así que no robes._

_Muchísimas gracias a Lulii, Sumi Black y Narcisa Snape por los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_Este, segundo y último capítulo, contesta al reto Femmslash II de la comunidad **Crack and ro****ll**__, en livejournal. Contiene una escena de contenido eróticosexual entre mujeres, e incesto. Si esas cosas no te gustan, no leas... si te gustan, adelante._

_APB Productions..._

* * *

**La vela derretida**

* * *

Está sentada en su tocador, de caoba repujada con plata, y respira el dulce aroma de la vela verdosa que tiene sobre el tocador, antes de encenderla con un leve toque de varita.

Es la última noche que va a pasar en su casa. Se casa en menos de quince horas, con, ni más ni menos, que el heredero de una de las más poderosas familias del mundo de la magia. Y no sabe, siquiera, si está preparada.

Porque ella. Ella. La que es pura vitalidad, insinuaciones descaradas, mordiscos en el labio y comentarios subidos de tono. Ella. No ha estado nunca con un hombre. Y menos con uno como Draco.

Sabe que el chico tiene un pasado. Por supuesto. Ella también. Sabe que no es lo mismo haber sido mortífago y semental de Slytherin, como lo ha sido él; que a veces, cuando no puede dormir, meterse en cama de su hermana, y hacer que sus dedos se aventuren por zonas poco ortodoxas.

Casi como si fuese llevada por sus pensamientos, ve como se abre la puerta de su dormitorio, y ve entrar a Daphne por ella. Se miran a los ojos, a través del espejo del tocador, y esboza una sonrisa, girándose en el taburete para mirar a su hermana directamente.

La sonrisa de Daphne se pareció increíblemente a la de Astoria, en esos momentos. Casi predadora. Y la más pequeña de las dos lanzó un hechizo a la puerta, logrando sellarla.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-Daphne mira a su hermana con una ceja levemente alzada, y siente, casi, como si le temblasen las piernas al oír la voz de su hermana.

-Es la última noche que voy a pasar como soltera, Daphne. Y quiero que sea contigo.-la voz de Astoria no admite réplicas; y su hermana sabe que cuando emplea ese tono, es prácticamente inútil negarse.

Daphne la mira a los ojos. Y entonces, es como si sufriese la transformación; porque pasa de ser la modosita hija mayor, a ser la hermana mayor, que, con experiencia, domina a la pequeña.

Se acerca a Astoria, y la acorrala contra el tocador, poniendo cada una de sus manos al lado de su hermana, para no dejarle escapatoria. Y entonces se acerca, y la besa.

Pero no es un beso dulce y suave, como cabría esperar de una chica de su aspecto. Daphne besa a su hermana con furia, con ansias de dominarla, de hacerla sentir. Porque siempre ha sido así.

Daphne ha tenido sus más y sus menos con los chicos. Sobre todo con Theodore. De hecho, no es virgen. Pero Astoria si lo es. Ast nunca ha estado con un chico; y el único sexo que ha practicado, son los dedos de su hermana acariciándole el clítoris mientras le mete la lengua. A eso se reduce todo.

O al menos, así ha sido hasta hoy.

Porque Daphne se ha dado cuenta, con las palabras de Astoria, de que nunca más podrá besarla, nunca más podrá hacer que sus caderas se muevan arriba y abajo al compás de sus roces.

Y esa noche, va a hacer que todo lo que le ha hecho hasta entonces -que se reduce a un par de roces y besos con mucha lengua- se quede corto.

Para empezar, le mete los dedos bajo el camisón, nada más acercarse. Y nota como las piernas de Astoria se vuelven de gelatina con un solo roce, que hace que se quede sentada sobre el tocador, respirando con dificultad.

La más pequeña de las dos, se aferra con fuerza a su hermana, se abraza a sus hombros, como si tuviese miedo a caerse del mundo, como si temiese que todo terminase… de repente.

Sin embargo, Daphne empieza a rozar la zona más húmeda del cuerpo de su hermana, lentamente, con suavidad. Astoria suelta un minúsculo gemido de anticipación, cuando el dedo de su hermana rodea, despacio, la entrada más frágil de su cuerpo.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta Daphne, en un susurro lánguido, ebrio de anticipación.

Astoria no responde, sino que se hace un poco dueña de su cuerpo, y agarra a su hermana por el cuello, para besarla con violencia. Daphne agarra a su hermana con firmeza y se aparta del tocador, para caer sobre la cama, mientras, a sus espaldas, la vela verdosa sigue derritiéndose.

-Si… si… ¡más!-susurra Astoria, desde la cama.

Daphne suelta una risita entre dientes, al tiempo que, con una sola mano, logra que su hermana se abra de piernas, y le levanta el camisón.

Deposita un beso, suave, en el vello rubio del pubis de su hermana, y nota como Astoria se tensa por completo. Sabe que se va a retorcer, y mucho, porque ella se retorció increíblemente cuando Theodore se lo hizo a ella.

Astoria ahoga un gemido estrangulado cuando nota como la lengua de su hermano juguetea, ágil, con su clítoris. Siente como si muriese, siente que va a gritar. Nunca, jamás había sentido algo semejante. Y un gemido desbocado se escapa de su garganta, para ser seguido por otro, y por otro más, que se acrecienta cuando nota como algo, que, como puede, supone que son los dedos de Daphne, va entrando en ella.

Gime, casi llora de placer, cuando la lengua de su hermana se confunde con el resto de su cuerpo, cuando se funden en ella. Sube y baja, y sus dedos son rápidos, certeros, como cualquiera de sus hechizos. Y Astoria siente como sus caderas se mueven en contra de su propia voluntad.

-¿Más?-el aliento de Daphne hace cosquillas al rozar el sexo de su hermana. Y Astoria siente que se muere cuando sus labios rebasan su perineo.

-Ahí no…-dice con suavidad.-Por favor.

Daphne sonríe con suavidad, y sigue lamiendo, mientras sus dedos caminan por el interior de Astoria, haciendo que se corra con violencia.

La más pequeña de las dos hermanas se queda inmóvil. Daphne repta por encima de Astoria, hasta llegar a sus labios, y darle un beso suave en la comisura.

-Buenas noches, enana.

Astoria esboza una sonrisa perezosa.

-Hasta mañana.

Daphne sale por la puerta y Astoria se incorpora y mira a la vela de su tocador. Está derretida. Casi tanto como su cuerpo.

Todo se acabó. Se casa en menos de doce horas. Y nunca más podrá volver a estar con su hermana.

Pero se va a casar con Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Está loco por ella; y ella por él. O al menos, eso cree.

Solo ruega al cielo, a ver si la escucha, que tenga la lengua ágil, como cualquier Slytherin.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por leerme. Y dadle a GO_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
